uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cargo Technician
Basically you load and unload crates, order things for people, deliver orders, make things with the autolathe and ghost-ride the MULE. It's fun and easy. Bare minimum requirements: Pull full crates out of the cargo shuttle, and push empty crates back into it. ]] Your workplace The Cargo Bay is your home as a Cargo Tech and, naturally, where you spawn at the beginning of the round. It contains a Hand Labeler, a Cell Charger and Power Cell set, a Station Bounced Radio, some Rods, a Multitool, a Med-kit, some empty Crates, a MULE, and an Autolathe. I need a Crate NOW!!! Cargo Techs can order crates and approve requests from a terminal near the foyer. Ask over the supply channel if there are any more orders before sending the shuttle, so other people don't have to wait for it to arrive, be unloaded, and sent back before they can order what they need. Your Boss You answer to the Quartermaster, and they answer to the Head of Personnel. The majority of QM's will leave you to your own devices, provided you're not abusing your position or rejecting perfectly reasonable orders so you can save points for guns or a hat crate. Hacking MULEBots and the autolathe would best be done with his/her permission, but most players don't care/expect these to be hacked. MULEbot Using a MULEbot: You can control the MULEbot by clicking on it and unlocking its controls, but it's a lot easier and safer with the PDA. # Drag the crate you want to deliver next to the MULE. # Drag the crate's sprite on top of MULE's sprite. It should load on. # Open your PDA. # Click Delivery Bot Control. # Click Scan for Active Bots. # Choose your MULE. # Click on Destination: (set). # Choose a destination and click OK. # Click Proceed. Your MULE should be on its way to the destination, with the default settings of also coming back home when the job is finished. Sometimes the MULEbot will make a funny sound when it encounters something in it's way, this is the MULEbot nervously farting. It's common for the Cargo Tech to, at the very least, enable nonstandard cargo and speed the motor up. The MULE is one of your best tools as a Cargo Tech, and can make your life (and subsequently the lives of the rest of the crew) so much better. The Delivery System In addition to MULEs and hand-deliveries, you can also make use of the disposals mailing system. Note that a break in the disposal piping could cause your package to be lost (this hardly ever happens), so this is not always the most secure ways to deliver something. You can wrap up a piece of paper and mail it the same way if you (or someone at the desk) wants to mail a letter. # Wrap your item/crate in packaging paper. # Use the destinations tagger to choose where to send it. # Tag the package. # Stick it on the conveyor and let the system handle it. The Wolf of Cargo Street In addition to shipping crates and materials to CentComm, cargo can get more points by playing the stock market. The Stock Exchange console gives you everything you need to get started, including real-time stock prices, history charts and news articles, and special short selling options. Just remember that cargo can just as easily lose points and even go bankrupt! How to be Good at Your Job # When the round begins, head to Auxiliary Tool Storage (above the Delivery Room, below the Gateway) and get the metal rods, metal sheets and glass sheets. Return to cargo, and load as much metal and glass as will fit into the Autolathe. If someone has already taken the metal and glass, order metal and glass with the Supply Ordering Console. # Order a mechanical maintenance and electrical maintenance crate. Ask over the supply channel if anyone wants to order anything else before sending the shuttle. # While waiting for the shuttle to arrive, open the warehouse and drag the crates onto the conveyor belt at the bottom of Cargo. Each crate you send is worth supply points, which are used to pay for crates. Get the stamp from the table above the Supply Ordering Console, or the Quartermaster's stamp from their office, and leave it between the external airlocks where the shuttle docks. # When the shuttle arrives, activate the conveyor with the lever beside it. Consolidate the contents of the crates you ordered into one crate, leaving the manifests on the floor. Put what you ordered into one of the ID locked cargo tech lockers (lock them by clicking on them with your ID in your hand), to prevent trespassers being able to help themselves to it. # Load the crates from the conveyor belt onto the shuttle, then take the stamp you left outside and use it to stamp the manifests from the crates you ordered. Stamped manifests are worth supply points, and they must be located inside a crate to count. Even the clown's stamp will work. One paper per crate, the system will not count multiple stamped manifests in the same crate. # Make sure no one else has any crates they want to load onto the shuttle by asking through Supply, then send back the shuttle. # Keep in mind that your job is to order supplies for people, so if you're called to your desk, make sure to answer. An infrared emitter/remote signaler assembly paired with a signaler in your pocket (all three devices can be made with the Autolathe) can create a great door bell when the beam is pointed across the entrance to the cargo lobby. For Cargonia! Revolution! First thing you need to do is deal with the QM and then it's all yours for the taking. It's preferable to get those sunglasses off and flash them, but if no head revolutionary is nearby or the QM is implanted, DO 'EM. Revenge of the Crates If you're a traitor, spawn a Cryptographic Sequencer and you'll have easy access to just about anything you want - but make sure to grab a lighter or welding tool and burn those ordering forms. Make sure the cargo manifests and emagged crates are sent back on the shuttle. A hacked autolathe can create .357 ammunition for traitor revolvers, handcuffs, and circular saws (powerful melee weapons). Be careful not to be caught ordering or making things you shouldn't be. Emagging the supply ordering console enables you to order cheap special ops crates. Remember that the HoP oversees cargo, the HoP's office is right across the hall, and that the HoP's ID can give you all-access. Opening ID-locked Crates These can be opened with any of the following: * The correct ID * An Emag * Damage from a laser or a shotgun * Emitter Category: Jobs